


if you love him (let him go)

by sasukestorm (izukillme)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Moving On, POV Uzumaki Naruto, With A Twist, happy-ish?, this isnt tagged properly because it gets too spoilery if i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: Loving and letting go are two sides of the same coin. Naruto's loved with all his heart, and now it's time for him to learn to let go.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	if you love him (let him go)

“You know, it’s very cold here.”

Naruto doesn’t receive a response. He sighs loudly - Sasuke’s so obstinate. Always has been, always will be.

“Don’t you feel chilly? You’re always lying here; I wonder how you can like it so much.”

No answer. Naruto just smiles at the silence and caresses Sasuke’s head gently. 

A change of topic will help, he decides. And so, “What do you think of this sweater? It reminded me of the colour of your eyes…” he murmurs, tugging at the obsidian cardigan he wears. It’s soft cashmere, something he shouldn’t afford but can in light of recent events. 

Still no reply. Naruto swallows back the sudden lump in his throat, a wave of emotion washing heavily over him, and paws at the hot tears that have formed in his eyes.

“Sasuke… I hate you,” he whispers in a soft and ragged voice. “I hate you so much. You never answer to anything I say. It’s like you’re not even listening to me and I hate it. You always used to look at me with those dark eyes, glued onto me like I was the only thing in your world. Even if you didn’t _say_ anything, I just had to look at your eyes to know what you thought. You were there for me, forever and always, just like we promised…” He’s full-on crying now, the tears sliding wetly down his cheeks, breath coming in harsh hiccups as he hugs himself tightly. 

Sasuke is unresponsive as ever.

Naruto weeps harder, his entire body wracked with sobs. He _hates_ this cold silence that has come between them. He wishes he could replace it with the soft warmth of happier days.

“I miss you,” he confesses brokenly. “I wish things could go back to the way they were. I love you so much, Sasuke. Life’s just not right without you…”

No reply.

“But I can’t go on like this forever,” Naruto continues, straightening up a little. A wistful smile settles into place amidst the tears, and though he’s still crying they’re not coming as fast and hard. “I… the pain is starting to dull. It’s less of a sword ripping my heart and more like a spear butt in my stomach, you know?

It’s been a year since it happened. Every day I’ve come to see you, talked to you, and it hasn’t made things better. I’ve been stuck in the same place… and I think it’s time to get out of that now.

I love you. Always have, always will; and that’ll never change. And I hate that you left me… but it’s not like it was your fault, right?” A choked laugh. “I still hurt. I miss you every day. But Sasuke… it’s time for me to move on, to let go of you. I have a future; so I’m gonna make the most of it.

I think it’s what you would have wanted for me.”

Naruto stands up, dusts his jeans off and throws one last, longing stare at his husband, pale and still. Then he turns around and heads out, not looking back as he goes.

A new life has emerged, and with it, a new Uzumaki Naruto. One who’s been forged by his past and refuses to let it break him. One whose unending love for his former husband only makes him stronger.

And if you listen carefully, you can almost hear the words “ _I’m so proud of you,”_ drifting away on the winds that stroke Uchiha Sasuke’s marble headstone with care and love, just like Naruto used to do.

**Author's Note:**

> gaaahhhhh i cried a little writing this ngl. please leave a comment if u liked u will have my whole entire heart <3


End file.
